Unexpected Friendship
by xbritish-b
Summary: " L'espace d'un instant, il oublia qu'elle était une elfe et qu'il était un nain. Aucune animosité ne transpirait d'elle, elle lui adressait un regard doux, lui offrait un sourire amical et Fili ne pouvait se résoudre à éprouver l'animosité qu'on attendait de lui "


Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous souhaiter une très joyeuse année 2019, j'espère que cette année vous apportera joie et réussite !

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS bien différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire puisque je me suis attaquée au Hobbit.

Avant que vous débutiez la lecture, je tenais à préciser que je n'ai pas lu le livre (honte à moi) et que donc je me suis beaucoup basée sur les films mais également sur ce que j'avais lu dans d'autres fanfiction. Je suis loin de connaître l'univers de Tolkien sur le bout des doigts, les termes abordés dans l'OS sont des infos que j'ai trouvé sur internet.

Pour ce que est de l'OC, je voulais absolument créer un personnage différent, qui ne répondait pas forcément entièrement aux standards de sa race. Comme vous le découvrirez au fil de votre lecture, j'aborde un pays, qui à ma connaissance n'existe pas en Terre du Milieu.

J'espère que ce petit OS léger vous plaira, j'ai d'autres idées pour éventuellement poursuivre l'histoire, mais je verrais en fonction de vous appréciation.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Fili ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que la compagnie était arrivée à Fondcombe, et même s'il savait que Thorin espérait reprendre la route le plus rapidement possible, il était forcé de constater qu'ils avaient tous besoin de repos, et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, la cité elfique leur apportait la sécurité dont ils avaient besoin pour pouvoir se reposer. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait éveillé au milieu de la nuit à marcher sans réellement savoir où il allait. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inconfortable parmi les elfes, l'endroit lui paraissait froid, tout comme leurs hôtes. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir.

Fili s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit se dessiner une silhouette dans la pénombre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parcourait la cité en pleine nuit, jusqu'à maintenant, il était toujours parvenu à éviter la route des elfes, mais là, à quelques pas de lui, se dressait l'un d'entre eux. Il avisa longuement l'ombre se profilant, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il hésitait entre rebrousser chemin ou croiser l'elfe. Mais cette décision sembla être prise par l'elfe non loin de lui.

\- Vous pouvez approcher, Maitre nain.

La voix chantante de l'elfe le fit s'immobiliser complètement. Il entendit clairement son accent, la façon dont les « r » étaient accentués mais il fut incapable de déceler d'où venait une pareille intonation.

Lentement, il s'approcha, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il parvint à voir la forme avec plus de précision. Ainsi, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. La première chose qu'il releva fut la chevelure de l'elfe, tellement différente des longues mèches lisses de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à maintenant. Des cheveux de la couleur du feu descendaient en une cascade de boucles sauvages jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Lorsque Fili fut arrivé à sa hauteur, la femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, lui offrant ainsi une meilleure vue sur sa personne. Elle avait un visage fin, d'une pâleur typiquement elfique. Ses yeux en amande, d'un vert profond, étaient entourés de longs cils qui chatouillaient le haut de ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux, des sourcils d'une couleur brune, presque noire, légèrement arqués, donnait un air mutin à son regard. Son nez était fin, légèrement retroussé et parsemés de discrètes taches de rousseur. Les coins de ses lèvres, pleines et légèrement rosées, étaient relevés en un sourire amusé.

\- Maître nain. _Le salua-t-elle._

S'il faisait abstraction de sa chevelure, elle avait tous les traits d'un elfe.

\- Madame. _Retourna-t-il, poliment._

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux avant de détourner son attention du nain. Son regard se porta à nouveau, sur le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, et au bout d'un moment, Fili s'y intéressa lui aussi. Il observa la façon dont la lune, se réverbérait sur l'étendue d'eau face à eux. Au-delà des cascades, ce qui attirait toujours l'attention de Fili, c'était la verdure chatoyante qui les entourait.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? _S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui._

Le nain hocha lentement la tête sans détourner le regard du paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

\- Vous semblez pensif, Maitre nain. Vous n'aimez pas la compagnie des elfes.

\- Vous aimez la compagnie des nains ? _S'enquit-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle._

Loin d'être offensée par son ton sec, un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme, une lueur amusée illumina ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Avoua-t-elle._ Je n'ai jamais côtoyé de nain.

\- J'imagine que vous ne devez pas en recevoir beaucoup.

\- De là où je viens, nous sommes trop éloignés des peuples nains pour les côtoyer.

La curiosité piqua Fili et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, une question lui échappa :

\- Vous ne venez pas de Fondcombe ?

Le nain sembla regretter son empressement, sa mine se renfrogna légèrement et il détourna à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je viens d'une contrée nommée _Aqea_. Au sud d'Umbar. Nous voyons peu de nains par là-bas.

\- Umbar ? Vous êtes loin de chez vous.

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête, et le nain remarqua que la malice de son regard s'était évaporée pour laisser place à une mélancolie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était une mélancolie qu'il voyait souvent dans les yeux de son oncle, lorsque la montagne solitaire était abordée.

\- J'espère que vous saurez apprécier votre séjour parmi nous, Maitre nain. _Sourit-elle doucement._ Je sais d'expérience que le Seigneur Elrond prend grand soin de ses invités, et qu'il vous accueillera aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes invitée ici.

\- Bien sûr. _Sourit-elle._

\- Êtes-vous…

Le nain s'interrompit au milieu de sa question. C'était une question personnelle et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de la lui poser sans qu'elle n'interprète mal ses propos. Il ne voulait pas brusquer la femme à ses côtés, loin de lui l'idée de l'offenser.

\- Suis-je ? _Le poussa-t-elle à continuer._

\- Êtes-vous… une elfe ? _Chuchota-t-il._

La femme se tourna complètement vers lui, les pans de sa robe, d'un vert profond, voltigèrent autour d'elle. Une de ses manches glissa le long de son avant-bras tandis qu'elle levait le bras à hauteur de sa tête, lentement, elle souleva ses lourdes mèches flamboyantes pour dévoiler ses oreilles et Fili découvrit une oreille pointue, tout à fait significative des elfes.

\- J'en ai bien peur. _Sourit-elle._

Lorsqu'elle relâcha ses cheveux, ses boucles retombèrent lourdement contre son visage et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la longue cicatrice qui courait de l'intérieur de son poignet et s'engouffrait sous sa manche, et il se demanda brièvement jusqu'où remontait cette marque.

\- Vous espériez que je sois de la race des hommes. _S'amusa-t-elle._

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, Madame.

\- Líriel. _Rectifia-t-elle._ Je ne suis pas une dame.

\- Fili. Pour vous servir.

Le nain effectua une petite révérence à laquelle l'elfe répondit par un hochement de tête respectueux. Ils restèrent longuement l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger un mot. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, ils partagèrent un silence confortable. Ce calme fut brisé par le hululement d'une chouette, probablement cachée dans l'épais feuillage d'un arbre, à l'affut d'une proie, et ce cri, sembla marquer la fin de leur moment.

\- Maître nain, votre compagnie fut des plus agréables. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit temps pour moi de prendre congé de vous.

L'elfe le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de finalement tourner les talons et de s'éloigner à une allure mesurée.

Fili ne revit l'elfe à la chevelure flamboyante que deux jours plus tard, et cette fois, il ne faisait pas nuit noire. L'elfe marchait aux côtés de Bilbon, le hobbit avait la main posée sur l'avant-bras de l'elfe tandis qu'elle écoutait avec attention la description qu'il lui faisait du Cul-de-Sac. Une lueur douce brillait dans les émeraudes de la dénommée Líriel, et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres pleines.

\- La Comté à l'air d'être un endroit où il fait bon vivre. _Sourit-elle._

\- Peut-être un jour y viendrez-vous ?

\- Peut-être aurais-je un jour la chance de vous y rendre visite.

\- C'est avec plaisir que je vous accueillerais à Cul-de-Sac. _Sourit le hobbit._

\- Et c'est avec plaisir que je répondrais à pareille invitation.

La douce conversation avec le hobbit s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'un enfant sorti d'un buisson, il laissa échapper un cri, dans le but de la surprendre mais elle ne cilla pas, contrairement à Bilbon qui sursauta violemment et fit quelques pas en arrière. L'enfant avait des cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et des yeux bleus, un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Dans chacune de ses mains, il tenait une épée en bois, il en tendit une à l'elfe, qui l'accepta sans hésiter, avant de se mettre en garde.

\- J'ai bien peur que notre conversation prenne fin ici, Bilbon. _S'excusa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule._ Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de vous asseoir près de la fontaine ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. _Accepta-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête._

Depuis sa place, un étage plus haut, Fili observa l'elfe répondre aux attaques de l'enfant. Ils tournoyaient tous les deux, il était clair qu'elle possédait l'agilité des elfes. Elle voltigeait, s'écartait, tournoyait pour parer les attaques du petit garçon, elle ne passait jamais à l'offensive, laissant l'enfant attaquer sans relâche.

\- Attention à tes pieds. _Le réprimanda-t-elle._

Un rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle parvint à tromper l'enfant, elle se glissa dans son dos, et assena un petit coup d'épée dans son dos avant de lancer un regard amusé à Bilbon. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, l'enfant redoubla d'énergie, avec un cri, il se rua sur l'elfe, elle adressa un clin d'œil au hobbit tandis que son épée de bois lui échappait et que le petit garçon criait victoire, levant les poings en l'air.

\- Estel, tu es un guerrier redoutable. _Le félicita-t-elle._

Le garçon fêta encore quelques instants sa victoire avant de ramasser la deuxième épée de bois et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il disparut, laissant à nouveau l'elfe et le hobbit seuls.

\- Ce n'est pas un elfe. _Remarqua Bilbon._

\- Effectivement.

La rouquine se dirigea lentement vers Bilbon et pris place à ses côtés. C'est ce moment que Fili choisi descendre les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans un concours d'énigme.

\- Je suis léger comme une plume et je peux être forte, courte ou profonde. J'amène la vie, mais nul ne peut me retenir bien longtemps. Qui suis-je ? _Énonça Bilbon._

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps, un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle tourna la tête vers le hobbit.

\- La respiration. _Répondit-elle._ Beaucoup m'ont entendu, pourtant, personne ne m'a vu. Je ne parlerais, que si on ne me parle en premier. Qui suis-je ?

Le hobbit médita un petit temps sur son énigme. Lorsqu'il fit mine de lui répondre, le nain intervint, dévoilant enfin sa position.

\- L'écho. _Répondit-il avant le hobbit._

\- Maître nain ! _L'accueillit-elle._ C'est un plaisir de vous croiser à nouveau.

Le nain la salua d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui retourna.

\- Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je doute d'être à votre hauteur. Maitre Sacquet est particulièrement intelligent.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Venez au moins vous asseoir avec nous, peut-être pourriez-vous me prêter main forte face aux énigmes de notre hobbit.

Ainsi, ils passèrent ce qu'il restait de leur après-midi à discuter, se lançant tantôt des énigmes, d'autres fois, partageant quelques-uns de leurs souvenirs. Et étonnement, Fili passa un bon moment en compagnie de l'elfe et l'espace d'un instant, il oublia qu'elle était une elfe et qu'il était un nain. Aucune animosité ne transpirait d'elle, elle lui adressait un regard doux, lui offrait un sourire amical et Fili ne pouvait se résoudre à éprouver l'animosité qu'on attendait de lui envers une personne qui semblait si gentille.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta cette étrange amitié entre une elfe et un nain. Les jours passèrent, et une certaine confiance s'installa entre eux. Líriel montra à Fili l'endroit où elle s'entraînait chaque jour et Fili lui offrit d'être son compagnon d'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne quitte Fondcombe. Il savait que son oncle désapprouvait grandement cette amitié, il le lui avait fait comprendre. Mais pour une fois, Fili n'en avait cure.

\- J'ai eu vent de vos exploits, Maître nain. _Sourit Líriel._ J'espère que cette baignade, dans la fontaine vous a été des plus agréables ?

Les joues de Fili se teintèrent de rose, au plus grand amusement de la rouquine.

\- Lindir était particulièrement en colère, et je crains qu'il ne faille plusieurs jours à la pauvre Estinde pour se remettre de ses émotions. _Le taquina-t-elle._

\- Et le Seigneur Elrond ?

\- Il n'était pas assez agacé pour vous jeter dehors. Et votre oncle ?

\- Il n'a pas été ravi par notre initiative.

L'elfe hocha la tête et jeta un regard au nain qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Il se murmure des choses, ces derniers jours.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Nous avons entendu dire que vous souhaitiez reconquérir la montagne solitaire.

Immédiatement, elle vit son visage se renfrogner considérablement, ses yeux se firent plus sombres, mais elle ne sembla pas en avoir cure.

\- C'est une quête que certains jugeraient imprudente. Ou impossible.

\- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Aurait-ce de l'importance ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une semi-elfe.

\- Ça en a. Parlez librement.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, de ne plus avoir de maison, de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez soi, d'errer sans espoir. J'ai eu la chance que le Seigneur Elrond me tende la main. Vous non. On vous a tourné le dos, on vous a abandonné à votre sort, personne ne vous a tendu la main. Et croyez que je le regrette. Erebor est votre maison, et vous êtes en droit de vouloir la récupérer.

\- Alors vous approuvez ?

\- Est-ce que j'approuve une quête aussi dangereuse que la vôtre ? Sans aucun doute. _Sourit-elle._

Et avec cette approbation, Fili sut au plus profond de lui qu'ils avaient maintenant un allié supplémentaire.

Au quatorzième jour, la compagnie plia bagage, Bilbon était mélancolique, il n'avait pas encore quitté la cité elfique qu'il la regrettait déjà. Il avait aimé ces quelques jours de repos, il avait apprécié le confort qui lui avait été offert.

\- Ne soyez pas peiné par votre départ, Maitre Sacquet.

Bilbon fit volte-face et découvrit la semi-elfe Líriel. Elle portait une élégante robe d'un bleu profond, contrairement aux autres fois, sa chevelure sauvage était retenue par des tresses élaborées. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une petite besace, qu'elle tendit au hobbit. Non loin de là, elle vit la mine sombre des nains et les regards noirs qu'ils lui lançaient.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous partiez aujourd'hui. Je tenais à vous dire au-revoir.

\- C'est très aimable à vous. _Sourit Bilbon._

\- Je vous ai préparé de quoi tenir pendant votre voyage. _Dit-elle en désignant la besace dans les mains du hobbit._

Le hobbit se saisit de la main de la semi-elfe, et serra brièvement ses doigts entre les siens, touché par l'attention de la femme à son égard. Il était certain qu'il allait regretter la compagnie de l'elfe aux cheveux de feu. Ils entendirent tous les deux des pas lourds approcher et rapidement, Fili se posta aux côtés de Bilbon.

\- Maître nain. _Le salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête._

\- Dame Líriel.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une dame. _Sourit-elle malicieusement._

\- Vous êtes venue nous dire au-revoir.

\- Faites quelques pas avec moi.

Ils ne s'éloignèrent que peu du reste de groupe, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être entendu, si ce n'est Thorin qui ne semblait pas vouloir offrir à son neveu et à la femme elfe un peu de tranquillité.

\- Vous devriez vous hâter à partir. _Murmura la rouquine._ La dame de la Lórien est en route.

\- Vous êtes inquiète.

\- Le magicien blanc sera également présent. Ils pourraient tenter de vous retenir, de vous dissuader de poursuivre votre quête.

Líriel lança un regard prudent en direction de Thorin, qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se raconter. Fili sembla remarquer son trouble parce qu'il lança lui aussi un regard à son oncle.

\- Vous devrez redoubler de vigilance, vous risquez de rencontrer bien des dangers dans les montagnes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une semi-elfe connait du danger ? _Tonna la voix de Thorin._

Contrairement à son neveu, la rousse ne sembla pas prendre à cœur les propos du roi nain, elle lui adressa un bref regard, dénué d'émotion tandis que Fili se tourna brutalement vers son oncle, outré qu'il puisse ainsi traiter une personne qui ne voulait que les aider en leur apportant des conseils, une personne qui, de plus, était son amie. L'attention des autres membres de la compagnie fut attirée par la brusque intervention de leur leader, mais l'elfe n'y prêta que modérément attention.

\- Les gobelins ont tendu des pièges, les cavernes ne sont pas sûres. _Poursuivit-elle._ Vous devriez inspecter chaque recoin des cavernes avant de vous installer pour la nuit. Et…

\- Que savez-vous donc des gobelins ou des monts brumeux ? _Cracha Thorin._ Avez-vous seulement déjà quitté Fondcombe ?

\- Mon oncle. _Tenta Fili._

La complainte du nain blond fut balayée d'un revers de la main par son oncle, dont le regard arborait maintenant une expression furieuse. Les lèvres de Líriel se pincèrent dangereusement et Fili tout comme Bilbon réalisèrent que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autrement que souriante et détendue. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs en direction de Thorin, lui retournant un regard d'une fureur égale à la sienne.

\- Et ? _La pressa Bilbon._ Qu'alliez-vous dire de plus ?

\- Il se murmure des choses. _Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Fili._

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps pour des rumeurs, nous partons ! _Ordonna Thorin._

\- Si vous étiez poursuivi par des orques avant d'arriver à Fondcombe, ce n'était pas un hasard. Vous êtes pourchassé, dès que vous aurez quitté nos frontières, ils se lanceront à nouveau à votre poursuite.

Si Fili ne sembla pas comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles, le vieux nains à la barbe blanche, lui, sembla parfaitement la comprendre. Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris ses avertissements et sans un mot de plus, tous se mirent en route.

\- Merci, Dame Líriel pour vos attentions. _La remercia Bilbon._

\- 'Glassen'. _Sourit-elle en inclinant la tête._

Le hobbit se mit ensuite en route, laissant derrière lui Fili et son frère Kili, avec l'elfe.

\- 'Harthon gerithach lend vaer'. _Murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Fili._ J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage. _Répéta-t-elle en langue commune._ Mes pensées vous accompagneront.

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciement et si Kili se mit en marche tout de suite, Fili s'attarda un peu plus. En dépits de leurs différences, ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié, et maintenant, il devait partir et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'ils auraient la chance de se revoir un jour. Les lèvres de la semi-elfe s'étirèrent et elle hocha la tête, comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, lui assurant simplement qu'un jour ils se reverraient. Et lentement, Fili tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui cette nouvelle amitié inattendue.


End file.
